dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Draco (Dragonheart)
Draco was the name of a Copper-Scaled dragon and a main protagonist in the 1996 film Dragonheart. He was voiced by Sean Connery. ''Dragonheart (1996) Draco thrived in Medieval England within a large cave, surrounded by fire and lava. When Einon, a Saxon prince turned king is mortally wounded, he is brought forth by his mother Queen Aislinn and a Knight of the Old Code named Bowen. Begging for him to help, Draco makes the young king swear to rule with justice and virtue, which Einon promises. By swearing this oath, Draco had shared half of his own heart with the young king in order to save his life from certain death. Bowen then offers his services to the great dragon, however Draco tells him to remind Einon of his oath. Immediately after, Draco had realized that he had made a grave mistake and that Einon had not kept his word and became a more tyrannical king than his father and spent 12 years on the run from Bowen who now began hunting dragons, believing them to be the cause of his king's reign of tyranny. Draco traveled until he and Bowen became locked not only in combat, but also a stalemate that could have led to the demise of both. Draco then gives Bowen an alternative which involves him either them killing each other or to form a partnership. Bowen decides to take him up on his offer and the two form a partnership by defrauding villages with staged dragonslayings. One night, the two are around a campfire and Draco is given his name by Bowen after observing the Constellation Draco. Their next con goes poorly after a local village girl named Kara exposes them in front of their village, however Draco takes them and a monk named Brother Gilbert to Avalon where they take refuge amongst it's castle. Draco also reveals to them that it was he who gave half of his heart to Einon and reveals that the constellation is indeed a dragon heaven where Dragons who have proven their worth go after they die. Draco admits that he fears of losing his soul because of this grave mistake and wishes to undo what he has done, which leads to Gilbert, Kara and finally Bowen agreeing to help. Once they return to Kara's village, Bowen teaches them how to fight against Einon's soldiers. While during the confrontation, Draco feels pain due to the injury sustained by Einon and is knocked out of the sky. Einon keeps Draco alive knowing that as long as his heart beats, he is effectively immortal. That night, Bowen and the others launch a rescue to save Draco but end up confronting Einon and his men. Bowen manages to temporarily dispatch Einon and rushes to Draco's aid, but the dragon wishes for Bowen to end his life in order to end the life of Einon. Bowen protests this, however realizing his alternatives, the knight of the old code honors his dear friend's request and strikes the dragon's heart with a double-bladed axe which kills both in the process. Draco's body then dissipates and when Bowen asks his friend's advice as to what to do now and where to turn, Draco replies "''To the stars Bowen. To the stars". Draco's soul then ascends where he is welcomed into the dragon heaven, becoming a new star within the great constellation. ''Dragonheart: A New Beginning (2000) Though Draco was not seen in the film, it was explained that Bowen had visited his best friend's home within the kingdom he led before he died a year later. He then found an egg within Draco's lair, knowing that he had fathered a child with another. He had taken the dragon egg to the monastery where Brother Gilbert took it and hid the dragon away. ''Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire (2017) '' Draco's portrait appears in the castle of King Gareth, where his and the portraits of seven other dragons including Griffin and the Scarred One, are displayed for all to see. Appearance Draco was a large, old, but very strong dragon with wings bigger than that of a home in a village, enabling him to fly. Like every other normal dragon, Draco was known to produce large amounts of fire and could emit it from both his mouth as well as his nose. He was also known for his immense strength which can be applied into his attacks with his tail, claws and even jaws. Relationships Bowen.jpg|Bowen Kara.jpg|Kara Einon.jpg|Einon Drake (Dragonheart).jpg|Drake Bowen Bowen first met Draco when he was to save Einon from certain death. The knight was told by Draco to remind Einon of the oath that saved his life, but when he believed that the Dragon's heart corrupted Einon, Bowen sought to rid the world of dragons once and for all. Though Bowen never really saw Draco's face in their first meeting, he would finally see it upon his confrontation with him. When both became locked in a stalemate, the dragonslayer and the dragon became partners in a con of staged dragonslayings. In this partnership, they had become the best of friends and would ally with rebellious villagers to rid the world of Einon's tyranny once and for all. Bowen realized that the only true way to kill Einon was to kill Draco, which despite his protest he did reluctance as Draco was his best friend and he wished the great dragon to live. Kara Draco didn't meet Kara until he and Bowen went to their next staged con in her village. She was set up as a sacrifice for Draco, who didn't kill her but rather entertained her with song. Kara found him to be a very kind hearted individual despite him being a dragon and realized that he could be the key in the salvation of both her village and the kingdom she lived within. She, like Bowen had become friends with the great dragon and was devastated by his death. After Draco's death however, Kara and Bowen had led a kingdom of justice, virtue and brotherhood. Einon Draco had shared half of his heart with Einon, the son of a fallen tyrannical king who was mortally wounded. He regretted ever giving it to him due to his bloodthirsty and rotten nature, making him the living embodiment of the dragon's sin. Einon had no care in fulfilling the oath he swore 12 years prior and never visited the dragon in order to learn in the ways of the old code. Drake Draco was believed to be the last dragon on Earth, however it was revealed to Bowen that another known only as "''The Scarred One" remained before being killed by Bowen. It is very conceivable that she was Draco's mate and therefore both conceived a child who Draco watched over in his lair before his death. Bowen found the egg and brought it to a monastery where the young dragon was watched over by the monks and friars who named him Drake. Drake unfortunately never knew his parents, however like his father, had become friends with a human named Geoff and shared his heart with him, making them both brothers. pl:Dracode:Draco (Dragonheart) Category:Dragonheart Category:Dragon characters Category:Good Dragons Category:Western Dragons